


Wintersong

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mini Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Winter mornings are best spent with family and good food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Mini Fest 2016. Thanks to C for the onceover.

Harry heard the clinking of dishes floating through the air vents of the house, and drew in the scents of cinnamon, and rich, black tea. Frying bacon underlaid the other scents, and if truth be told, this smell is what drew him from the depths of the blanket mound he'd been sleeping under.

He shivered as he drew the dressing robe about his shoulders and then patted along the bedside table for his glasses. His wand was found next and the chill in the room slowly faded as he shot a spell at the room's fireplace, igniting the freshly laid log tower in the hearth.

The new scent of cedar and magical fire filled the room, and Harry shoved his feet into his warmed slippers before padding into the ensuite. The shower spray soon drowned out the breakfast sounds, even though Harry could still scent the lingering aroma of an early meal.

He rubbed the towel over his head, scrubbing the dampness from the messy hair and stuck his tongue out at the disarrayed curls as he looked at himself in the mirror. Running a hand along his jaw, he decided the minor bit of stubble could stay, especially since he was on holiday and there was no one in his life that would object to the scruffiness on his face.

Drawing out the proper clothing from his armoire, Harry dressed carefully, in warm layers, before pulling on his boots. He grabbed his exterior winter gear and tromped down the stairs.

Jaunty Christmas music came to him as he landed on the bottom step of the staircase, and Harry loved that Andromeda had both the Wizard Wireless radio and a muggle one in the house. Celestina Warbeck was nice and all, but there was just something about the classic songs he'd heard as a child. He grinned at the tiny voice that accompanied the high pitched singer.

"We're walking in the air!"

Andromeda sang the nonsense notes the flutes shrilled and Teddy giggled. 

"Snowman, Gran!"

"Maybe Harry will watch it on the telly with you later."

"No, build a snowman!"

"Oh, I see. Well, you'll have to ask Harry when he wakes." Andromeda chuckled and Harry smiled at the sound, waiting before he interrupted their morning silliness.

"Now?"

"As soon as you finish your hot cakes and Harry comes down."

"Wake-up Harry?"

"No, no. Let him sleep a bit longer, Teddy. Harry's very sleepy."

"Aw! But, snow, Gran!"

"Believe me, it isn't going anywhere for quite some time, young man." Andromeda laughed again. 

Harry heard more clinking glassware and a wave of her special hot chocolate wafted to him: sharp, bitter chocolate tempered with just a hint sugar and a good dose of peppermint from the stripped cane's Andromeda herself made. Add that deliciousness to the already warm scents of meat and bread, and Harry's stomach snarled in anticipation. He pushed into the kitchen, just as The Snowman song ended and another one aired.

The jazzy, rock song by Wizzard began and Harry spread his arms, singing out "Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday!"

"Harry! Snow!" Teddy bounced in his chair as Harry danced across the kitchen floor.

"Take it, love!" Harry sang and grabbed Andromeda's hands, swinging her about the kitchen and continuing to sing in an off-key voice as Teddy joined in.

"When the snowman brings the snow!"

Andromeda laughed while Harry twirled them and Teddy bounced at their feet. "Let me go, you mad thing!"

Harry did and she wobbled over to the counter to watch him as he scooped up Teddy and bounced the small boy in his arms as they sang together.

Harry plopped Teddy back in his seat as the song ended and blew out a breath, smiling up at Andromeda as she placed a large mug in front of him. The whipped cream covered surface of her chocolate drink glimmered up at him and he gave the peppermint stick a swirl through the frothy cloud.

"Snow, Harry!"

Harry laughed. "I know, Teddy. Let's finish eating and then we'll go outside, yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Teddy crowed and shoved a large section of syrup drenched pancake in his mouth.

Andromeda settled beside Harry, a warm plate of food thudded on the table, and Harry sighed at the thick, fluffy cakes stacked beside a heaping mound of rashers.

"Better hurry, he's a bit of a head start on you with the sugar front. You're lucky you were able to sleep as long as you did," Andromeda murmured as she pushed the syrup towards him.

Harry nodded. "I noticed you had him topped off just for me," he grinned at her and spread the pat of butter across the baked and golden surface before dousing the entire plate in thick treacle. He cut into the stack and shoved the entire big bite into his mouth, humming and closing his eyes in pleasure.

She shook her head at him and sipped her tea. "Thank you for coming last night. Time has gotten away from me and I've so much left to do before Christmas morning."

Harry chewed a bit of bacon and drank from the mug. "You know, any time you need help, I'm just a floo call away."

"I know, but you are so busy and I didn't want to…" She trailed off as Harry laid a hand over hers. 

"Disturb me," he said softly. "I know. However, I want to do this with Teddy now, and maybe again with my own children someday."

Andromeda nodded and laid her palm against his scruffy cheek, smirking at him as she scratched his skin "Not looking like a beggar from Knockturn Alley you won't."

Harry chuckled. "I'll have you know my scruff is highly sexy according to Witch Weekly."

Andromeda snorted.

"Snow, now?" Teddy asked, his tone quiet when he interrupted their conversation.

"Why not?" Harry said. He reached across the table to the platter of pancakes and bacon, wrapped several rashers in one fat cake then chomped a big bite out of it. He scooted Teddy's chair away from the table. "Go get your gear and let me finish my chocolate, and then we'll build a snowman,"

"Whoohoo!" Teddy slid down and ran from the room, hooting and cheering the entire way.

"Best get to your errands whilst I've him distracted."

Andromeda stood and ran a hand across Harry's head. "Thank you, again, Harry."

"Go on!" Harry urged. "We've manly snowmen to build and frosty war to rage."

Teddy raced back into the kitchen, his boots on the wrong feet, long knitted Weasley scarf wrapped around his waist and mittens in his hands. He thrust them at Harry. "Snowman!" He glanced up at Andromeda, eyed her for a moment as he worried his lip and then shouted. "Bye, Gran!"

"I'm going!" she laughed as pushed her way out of the kitchen.

Harry forced the mittens onto slightly sticky hands and ruffled Teddy's technicolor hair. He drank down the last of his chocolate, made another pancake and bacon sandwich, and then stood. He drew his wand and cast Warming Charms on both of them before he opened up the kitchen door. He heard Andromeda slip out the front door and glanced down at Teddy while he danced at Harry's feet.

"Snowman?"

"Snow, as ordered." Harry waved a hand and Teddy ran out the door into the frosty winter morning.

Harry pulled the door shut behind him as the first wet glob of snow pelted his chest, and Teddy's delighted giggles filled the air.

"I thought you wanted to build a snowman!"

"War first!"

"You asked for it." Harry flicked his wand.

Teddy trudged through the snow away from him, shrieking as Harry returned fire and buried the small boy in a rain of magical snowballs.

The End


End file.
